


Roommates

by Ali_948



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_948/pseuds/Ali_948
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity moves into Thea's loft after they leave Oliver in Nanda Parbat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> One shot about my most wanted friendship on this show. Seriously, this two have sooo many possibilities!  
> Thanks for reading! :)

She woke up screaming and covered in sweat. She rolled over, pulled up the covers and tried falling asleep again, knowing that it just wasn’t going to happen. Not that she was expecting it to be any different. It had been like that since they came back from Nanda Parbat, night after night of alternating insomnia and the nightmares.  
They always had the same pattern. She bumped into Oliver dressed as an assassin, and he didn’t recognize her, and then she tried to bring him back from whatever dark place the League had put him in, but it never worked. No matter how hard she tried, she never got any reaction from him. They always ended the same way, too. She always woke up the moment Oliver tried to kill her.  
She looked at the clock in the nightstand. 6:30 am. She had slept for approximately 3 hours. It was almost a record.  
She heard noises coming from the kitchen, probably Thea having breakfast after her run. She knew she had the same luck as her in the sleeping department because their rooms on the loft had a shared wall, so it wasn’t a surprise that she was up so early.  
She found herself thinking of this room as her room again. It wasn’t. It was Oliver’s. Those were his clothes in the closet and his Stephen King books that he never read on the shelf. This was his bed, the sheets that still kept his scent from when he had last slept there. The scent was the only thing that could get her those miraculous 2 to 3 hours of sleep every night.  
She had moved in there a week after they came back from the assassin’s center of operations in hell.  
The first night they came back, Dig offered her the spare guest bedroom in their house so she wouldn’t have to sleep alone but she declined and went home. After hours of sitting on the couch staring at the wall, she had put on a hoodie over her pajamas and some shoes and started walking to nowhere. Only she ended up somewhere. She ended up at the Queen’s loft, and Thea let her in without a word. She got into Oliver’s bed and cried herself to sleep tangled in the covers.  
She did this for 4 more nights until she asked Thea if it was ok if she just brought some of her things there. They hadn’t exchanged much more that good mornings and polite questions about her state after being, well, kind of resurrected, which Thea just asked with nods or shrugs, but she said there was no problem and that settled it.  
So they were sort of roommates now, even tho they didn’t really acknowledge one another. They had some kind of a system established where they took turns in cooking dinner, always leaving enough food for the other, or some pizza in the box. But they usually ate alone in their bedrooms. Thea was always out when Felicity left in the morning, and never there when she came back.  
Felicity wanted to talk to Thea, but she didn’t know what to say. There wasn’t much left to say after everything that happened and she didn’t really know anything about Oliver’s little sister apart from the very few things he told her and her having mad ninja skills.  
Until that night.  
They had just came back from dinner at John and Lyla’s, and Felicity couldn’t stop thinking about what Thea said about blaming herself for Oliver’s situation. As she had told her, Oliver wouldn’t want her to feel that way, but that didn’t stop the feeling. She knew because she felt it too. This overwhelming feeling of guilt, of knowing she would never be able to forgive herself for leaving him in Nanda Parbat alone.  
The moment they walked into the loft Thea headed straight for her bedroom, following the night routine. But that needed to stop. They couldn’t keep living like princesses hidden away in their towers sobbing until they were dry of tears. She needed to do something.  
“Hey, Thea, wait!”  
The little Queen stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned to her, and for a second she saw Oliver in her eyes and felt like she had just been punched in the stomach.  
“Yeah?”  
“I thought we could do something tonight. You and me. We could watch a movie, or some trashy reality show or just whatever you…”  
“I’m tired, Felicity. I’m going to sleep”  
She turned around and Felicity run up to catch her  
“Come on! I know you are not able to sleep, just like me. Touching walls, remember? So I had this crazy idea, maybe we could just go through the insomnia together. It’ll be fun. Or if not fun, at least it will be bearable.” She was starting to babble and Thea was looking at her with a mix of confusion and curiosity in her eyes. She wasn’t used to her babbling. “We are strong, young women, Thea. It’s time to stop mourning and start getting back into life. You are a Queen and I’m a vigilante hacker. Let’s make him proud.”  
She may have gotten a little carried away with the pep talk, but it worked.  
“Fine. But I’m gonna get something alcoholic if we’re going to do this. You grab the ice cream”  
(…)  
Two hours later, they were sitting in a blanket by the fire, watching some random cooking show, drinking wine and eating mint chip ice cream form the carton.  
“I’ve always wanted to learn how to cook properly, you know? Like casseroles and stuff. The only thing I know how to cook are mac and cheese and desserts. I make a mad carrot cake.”  
“Tell me about it. I grew up in a mansion where the only time I stepped in the kitchen was to steal from the fridge when I came home drunk, so up until a couple of years ago I didn’t even know what a blender looked like. And don’t even get me started on Oliver. If you two ever live together, get ready to survive on grilled cheeses and beer…”  
She stopped talking and this dense silence filled the room. None of them had talked much about Oliver since the jet landed in Starling City and it was strange just mentioning him in a normal conversation.  
“Yeah… I don’t think THAT is ever going to happen now”. Felicity poured herself another glass of wine, fighting the tears coming to her eyes.  
“You miss him that much, huh?”  
The blonde girl nodded in silence, trying to be strong for Thea.  
“I miss him too. So much. Every time I hear the door I think it’s going to be him and that he’s just going to be back like nothing ever happened. Then it’s usually your heels that step in, and I know it but I fall for it every single time”  
“I’m sorry for that”  
“It’s ok. Actually, you made it better. The house feels less empty with you here, less lonely. And you remind me of him somehow. Of a happy Oliver, this very rare but delightful version of him he turned into around you sometimes”  
She started to cry and Felicity moved to hug her, unable to stop her own tears from falling.  
“You made her so happy, Felicity. Even tho you weren’t really together, I saw it. He lit up around you”  
Felicity broke the embrace to look at the sister of the man that owned her heart  
“You made him so happy too, Thea. You were everything to him. You were his rock, his soul, his family”  
“I’m pretty sure you were his family, too”  
Now it was Thea that took a broken Felicity in her arms, stroking her hair while she let it all out, the frustration and the pain.  
“Oh my god, we said we would stop crying! My plan may have backfired a little”  
“It was pretty flawed from the beginning”  
And then they started laughing. They had cried their hearts out and now they were laughing like the world depended on it. They laughed till their stomachs hurt and they were out of breath. They laughed and it felt good, better that they had felt in a very long time. And that was when Felicity knew they were going to be just fine.  
“You know what, we’ve known each other for quite a long time now, but we hadn’t really had a proper conversation until tonight”  
Thea took a second to catch her breath. “It’s weird, really. We are the two women in Oliver’s life. That sounded better in my head”  
This made them laugh again.  
“I think we could be great friends, Thea Queen.”  
“I think so too, Felicity Smoak”  
Felicity took her half full wine glass: “To new friendships, then. And to being strong women together against those big bads sons of bitches”  
“And to Oliver”  
“To Oliver”  
And just when their glasses clinked, Felicity’s phone started buzzing. It was Diggle  
“It’s Oliver. He’s back”


End file.
